Red Bloony (boss)
Red Bloony, also known as Unusual Red Bloon is a boss in Bloons Monkey City. It has made it's only appearance on the Monolithic Grounds Special Mission on the city Astounding Planet. The boss fight takes place on a unique track looking like a wavelength that starts from less frequent to more frequent until the wave turns to a straight line. Red Bloony has a whopping 6,000 HP and 4 attacks. Although 6 thousand may seem like a small number compared to some bosses, this boss has a unique shield that behaves similar to an Auracryst. The shield is unbreakable but can be shut down by certain attacks and has 15 AD. Thus, a Deadly Precision Sniper can deals damage to the bloon but only 3 damage. Red Bloony moves as fast as a Blue Bloon, but wanders around the screen, and doesn't go on the track. Any ability that normally deals a boatload of damage to MOAB-Class Bloons also prioritizes Red Bloony, but the damage output is 1/5, with an exception, a D-bomb from a Nuclear Reactor only deals 1,500 damage, not 3,000. Attacks 1. Bloon Rush: '''Spawns 2 Ceramic Bloons, then 50 Red, Blue, Green Bloons then comes 100 Yellow and Pink Bloons, along with 200 Black and White Bloons at the end. After every 5 times this attack is used, 4 more Cermaic Bloons appear. '''2. Fire & Ice: '''All bloons on screen will recieve Fire and Ice Immunity. (example: Fire = Burny Stuff Mortar, Ice = Ice Tower) '''3. Dark Force: '''Creates 3 fault cracks (similar to H-bomb of Reactor) that span 50 pixels in radius. Towers cannot be placed on them, but towers already placed before a fault crack appeared, those towers will stay there. Fault cracks last until another 2 times this attack is used. '''4. Blimp Enchantment: Spawns up to 3 E.R.A.s (Eccentric Ringed Airship) that takes an eccentric path from start to exit. Each one of them has 117 HP, but E.R.A.s in MvM and ordinary tiles has up to 995 HP. Eccentric Ringed Airships The E.R.A. is a blimp exclusive to this boss fight, later MvM and then on ordinary tiles. They have 117 HP on the boss fight, and spawn nothing upon death, along with Red Bloony. However, on MvM and ordinary tiles, their health will have up to 995 HP, and they spawns a multitude (300!) of Zebra Bloons that wander back to the start of the track. The unique thing about the E.R.A. is that it starts from the entrance of the track, but wanders off after a second, taking a shorter or longer path towards the exit. Near the exit, it will wander back on to the track, and moves on the track for a second before leaking. It has either 117 or 7895 RBE. Trivia * There are other dangerous Red Bloons out there :P * Obvious reference to Red Bloony - BTD5. * Pictures coming soon... Red Bloony - BTD5 (talk) 13:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:Bosses